Seven  An Original Work
by PinkandWhitePeacock
Summary: This is Seven - an original work. This is the Prolouge to my new book. It is the first page out of four. Sorry I could not put this all together. Please revieww
1. Chapter 1

_Seven_

An Original Work by Brooke

_This is my own original work. One day, hopefully soon, I would like to become an author. Please review and tell me how you thought it was. Thank you for reading._

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the United States of America's largest museum."

The announcer was a very tall, classy southern gentleman. With his brown shiny hair pulled back tight, and his expensive grey suit ironed to perfection. He stood in the middle of a very large room, so large it could hold three elephants, and was as tall as a fifteen story building. Round, white columns circled the enclosure, and holding those columns up, were sparkly peach marble floors. In the middle of the room is where the announcer stood on a stage beside the exhibit. But the announcer stood in front of something. Something that was almost half the height of the giant room, and almost as wide. That something took up almost the whole floor space, that there was barely enough room for all of the people that wanted to squeeze inside. Behind the announcer, stood a very large white sheet, flowing over the consequential, tallest, cage, the world has ever known.

The museum is in fact the largest museum in the United States. It is known for holding some of the worlds greatest treasures, animals, and even some secrets. People for years and years have brought to this museum dinosaur bones, fossils, old cars, rare gemstones, and even diamonds. This museum holds over twenty different types of exhibits, each exhibit unique in it's own way. The museum is quite old, but some of the things it holds, is far older. The oldest artifact in the museum is a Trilobite fossil, from millions and millions of years ago, founded by some guy in Cuba on his hiking trip.

This museum has brought in all sorts of beautiful things, but it's also brought in some of the weirdest too. A few years ago, a guy named Harold Rick tried to convince the museum that his severed arm from Iraq was a valuable artifact. Of course they immediately turned him down and sent him away. Once a woman named Sara Packer wanted to sell her dead poodle to the museum. Saying her pooch was a very 'rare' and 'amazing' dog because he lived to be twenty two. Her offer was also turned down.

But when the museum got a very interesting phone call one day from a hunter in the Fairhope, Alabama area, they were pretty sure they weren't going to turn this person away.

The exhibit from Fairhope, Alabama arrived in the museum just yesterday. Nobody else in the world has seen it, except for the hunter, and the two package carriers. And the announcer was standing right in front of it.

As soon as the newest exhibit arrived, word spread around the very large town that surrounded the museum like wild fire. The town mostly consisted of high to very high class people. Even though it was a large town, everyone knew everybody. That's because everyone was always hosting very fancy and expensive lunches, or party's for no reason. Everyone in this town thought they were celebrities because they owned boat loads of money. When in the reality, nobody knew who they were.

As roughly two hundred to three hundred and fifty extravagant men and woman with their silver dresses, diamonds and black suits push and shoved their way into the monogamous room, the crowd was already mesmerized by the large white sheet. The anxiety grew, almost to the point of suffocating the crowd. Television crews and reporters also gathered inside the shrinking room. Everyone stood around the brilliant cage, making small talk and laughing with close friends. But in the back of their minds, all they wanted right now was to see what could be under that white sheet.

The private event was important enough to grab even the President of the United State's attention. The President flew in last-minute from Washington to find out along with everyone else, what this new exhibit could be.


	2. Chapter 2

The monumental doors to the museum opened to behold four men in solid black suits and sunglasses, containing in their tight circle, the President. He arrived with minutes to spare. The group of secret service men quickly huddled to a corner of the room,a few feet away from the rest of the crowd to ensure the Presidents safety. Once the announcer spotted the men, he knew, it was time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. President, I would like to once again welcome you to the museum." As he spoke in a very loud yet low voice, the crowd slowly came to a hush, and all eyes rested on the man standing in front of the monstrous iron cage. He kept very calm, his hands resting in front of his body. As if the crowd wasn't already intrigued enough, the announcer wanted to fire them up just a little bit more.

"Tonight, the museum is proud to unveil, it's greatest exhibit yet. A creature so rare, with no more than one hundred to ever exist, it was believed to be extinct. In fact, it was never really known to even exist" The crowd drew in a breath, and a hushed whisper fell over the room.

"This extremely rare creature was founded by a gentleman and hunter in the Fairhope, Alabama area. The exhibit arrived here yesterday morning at 8 o'clock. Nobody else, including myself, has seen the fascinating creature."

The audiences eyes were already larger than their stomachs, and they haven't even seen the creature yet. The suspense was killing them.

"Well, we shall see. Ladies and gentleman it is such an honor for me to unveil the rarest creature on Earth, a Volucris."

The announcer waved his hand in a gesturing motion to the cage, stepped aside off of the round stage holding the cage, and joined the crowd in the unveiling. The white, ghostly sheet rose, and the very eager crowd gasped.

Inside the middle of the gigantic metal cage, held an unusually large nest, made of tree branches and hundreds of dead leaves, all intertwined together. Behind the nest stood a very thick, yet small oak tree. Almost all of it's branches were cut to it's trunk, and no leaves were held on the tree. The bottom of the cage was simply a cold metal floor, very clean. There was no food or water anywhere inside the cage. The crowd looked from left to right, and stood on their toes to see what such a creature looked like. A disappointed sounding whisper echoed in the room. No one seemed to see it.

Then, a very, very small movement from inside the nest caught a woman near the front's eye, "Wait, look, in the nest," she said in a loud but elegant voice. Everyone turned their attention to the very center of the iron enclosure, and for the second time they gasped. But this time, they were not just shocked, but confused. The crowd fell completely silent, and as if their eyes couldn't get any bigger, they did just that.

Imprisoned inside the monster nest, huddled in a small ball, held a roughed up, battered... eighteen year old teenage girl.

She was unclean, with dirt smudged across her face, and scratches along her arms and legs. There were leaves scattered in her hair, and her short plain black dress contained a long hole running down the back. She was anorexic, very unhealthy looking for such a young adult. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She sat in the middle of the nest, with her legs hugged close to her chest. She faced her head towards the rear of the cage. Her left arm outstretched in front of her face, her hand holding onto an extended branch.

The crowd was frozen where they stood, and kept as silent as a cemetery. No eyes wondered off of that cage even for a split second.

After a short amount of time, the anxious waiting finally paid off.

"Can you get a close up of this?," one reporter whispered to her camera guy. He moved two inches closer, and angled his camera so he could catch every bit of the small action.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden, the girl swung her left arm down violently to her side, exposing her head and face. The crowd gasps. She was so beautiful,with her flawless glowing skin, and her eyes a deep forest green. But along the whole length of the girls face, shown a bright red scratch. Her face showed no emotion at all, it looked as cold as stone. But her eyes held so much. If you peered into them, it seemed as though you could stare at them forever and not see everything. Her eyes held sadness. The only way she showed it was a single tear that ran down the side of her face, and died on her cheek, right along her scar.

She slowly and gently she got up, and placed one foot in front of the other, wobbling her way out of the unnatural nest. She was weak, holding onto a branch for support as she made her way out of the nest. But she never let it show, she was as strong as a solider.

She stood in front of the nest, her green hollow eyes staring forward, allowing the captive audience to gawk and examine her like an animal. Her whole body ached intensely, she just felt like collapsing. But shes seen this way too many times before. If she doesn't give them exactly what they expect, they might do something horrible to her, if there's anything else left in the world that she hasn't already gone through yet.

The girl moved her body two extremely painful steps forward, so she could satisfy the crowd. Excitement and confusion were practically sweating off of the audiences plump faces. From this point on they didn't know what to expect.

The girl titled her head slightly to the left, noticing a black box upon a mans shoulder, a camera. She was trying to figure out how it worked exactly, shes only seen a camera like that once or twice before. She moved her head back to staring forward, it's original position. A whisper from the audience started growing in volume.

Then after a few minutes of staring blankly in the air, the girl noticed a small movement to her left. She looked out of the corner of her eye, to see a man with very dark skin make his way up to the front of the cage. The man was also holding a black box, except this one was smaller, a professional camera. The girl didn't have a clue as to what it was, and she started to get a little nervous. But again, she didn't let it show. She went back to her same position she was now famous for.

The man put the camera up to his face, and took a picture. The flash bouncing around the cage interior like lightning. A huge gasp erupted, and when the man looked at the screen to review his picture, the only thing he captured was a black blur. He lowered his camera down, and was nearly swept off his own feet.

When the mans camera had flashed, the girl became frightened. She didn't know what was happening or where the flash of light came from. The only thing she could think to do in that second was to raise her skinny arms to shield her face from whatever it was. But what she didn't mean to do, was the thing that shocked the audience the most.

As she raised her arms forward, so did the eighteen foot, tattered raven wings that shot out of her back to shield her face and body.

The audience's eyes popped out of their head, and they immediately took four steps back away from the cage. They became just as frightened as the young girl.

The girl lowered her arms and wings with deliberation, looking around at the frightened group of strangers. She saw the man with the camera stare at her and started backing away. The husbands in the room cradled their wives, as if they had just witnessed a great explosion. The secret service men started waving the President towards the door, wanting him to be the first one out if needed.

But how could they be this scared of just a girl? She looked innocent. She was dirty, weak. She could do no such harm.. They were only scared of the wings attached to her, because nobody in the history of the world has ever laid there eyes on something so magnificent, so rare. So unusual.

The girl decided that enough was enough, she was tired of living life only serving people she didn't care about. Didn't want to worry about. She wanted to be free, live her life her way. And today was going to be the day she would do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

The girl decided to take advantage of the terrified crowd as a chance to escape. She extended her wings out to their full potential, eighteen and a half feet long. They almost reached the two sides of the long cage. The crowd gasped even louder, and they crushed their body's against others out of pure fear. Not caring if they hurt someone of break something, they just wanted to get away from her. The efforts of the secret service men were far greater than the extravagant ladies and gentlemen. The President was pushed out of the crowd first, knocking over a middle-aged woman in the process.

The announcer was waving people out, "Move along now, don't panic. Please exit in an orderly-," he was interrupted by a pale man knocking into him.

Half of the crowd was outside the marble doors before the girl could shock the audience again. This time she hoped to scare them to death. Her goal is to make them feel so scared and helpless, make them feel just like her when they grabbed her and tossed her like an animal into a wooden crate. Not knowing if she would ever see the light of day again. They picked feathers off of her wings, tore them up. She wanted them to feel beyond scared, she no longer cared.

She crouched down on the metal cage floor, extended her glistening black wings, and shot her body straight up. Arms stretched over her head, her body crashed through the thin iron top, barely giving her a scratch. She crouched on the top of the round cage, and looked down at the people below. She heard shrill screams coming from every direction, and men in navy blue suits shouting orders at random people. The place was in a state of panic, woman running in every direction, men trying throw their shoes at the girl. None of them could throw high enough though.

The girl remained quite calm, her face remaining in it's cold, hard position. One thing was different. Her eyes, had turn into a never ending pool of complete blackness.

The room was almost clear of people, and the girl thought she would get a chance to roam around on the marble floors down below. She began moving one foot forward, preparing to climb down, when her actions were stopped short by five or six men in their navy blue suits. They carried something long and black in their hands, and almost immediately the girl recognized what they were. She had seen the hunter carry one of them when he found her. A gun.

Now a state of panic shot through the girl as her black eyes grew wide, and once again she extended her wings hoping to scare them off. When the men didn't lower their guns, the girl knew she was out of time.

"No! What are you doing?," the announcer shouted at the officers, "That is the rarest creature on Earth! You can't shoot it!"

None of the officers paid any attention to him, and began shooting.

The room sounded more like a battlefield than a museum now. Bullets flying in the air, and people running for their lives. The girl has seen a similar image before.

One officer came close to hitting her shoulder, another her foot. She needed to go, or she was going to die in this very room. She looked towards the ceiling, towards the sky. Then she focused on the ground below her, and swooped down.

Her long raven wings caught air, and the girl almost knocked down a officer, but pulled up at the last second. He dropped his gun and fell down, too scared to get back up. She flew over two more officers and they ran in the opposite direction. The other officers kept shooting but none succeeded, their target was moving too fast for them to make a direct hit. Then once the girl saw the last remaining person run out of the immense marble doors of the museum, she pulled up higher into the air. She grabbed onto the front of the cage, looking straight out the doors and into the dark night sky outside. She smiled, she was finally going to be freed. She took one last look at the ground below her, outstretched her wings, and took flight once again.

The wind rushed through her matted hair, and the cold air felt heavnenly on her face. She drew her wings close to her body for the second she had to get passed the doors. Once she was through, she escalated her wings once more, and let the silky blackness of the night take her wherever she desired.


End file.
